


По-настоящему

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем может обернуться дружеская услуга</p>
            </blockquote>





	По-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на апрельский Блич фестиваль, персонаж месяца — Исида Урю.  
> Бета — Becky Thatcher

Когда по коридору несется Куросаки, самое умное, что можно сделать — отойти в сторону. Гораздо хуже, если при этом он ищет именно тебя. 

Это я и называю «вляпался».

 

— Чего тебе, Куросаки? — интересуюсь, когда мы оказываемся под лестничным пролетом между школьными корпусами.

Он мрачно сдергивает повязанную вокруг пояса куртку и поворачивается ко мне спиной. Гм. Поправляю очки и стараюсь не засмеяться в голос.

— Симпатичные трусы, — говорю я, а сам начинаю нащупывать в сумке швейный набор — не бросать же этого идиота в беде.

— Придурок! Обычные трусы! Белые!

— Я вижу, не ори. Где ты умудрился так порвать брюки? И обо что, мне интересно. 

— Не твое дело. Сможешь зашить?

Я несколько мгновений борюсь с соблазном поиздеваться, но Куросаки оборачивается и выглядит так несчастно, что я машу рукой.

— Раздевайся.

— Не буду.

Гм.

— Позволь кое-что напомнить, — говорю я терпеливо. — У тебя на штанах дыра шире твоей задницы. Если ты не хочешь заработать на ягодицы красивую аппликацию… — молчу многозначительно и поправляю очки. 

Впрочем, распинаюсь я, судя по всему, зря.

— На мне зашивай, — бурчит, наконец, Куросаки.

Я пожимаю плечами, выхватываю у него из рук куртку, расстилаю на полу и усаживаюсь.

Хлопаю себя по коленям:

— Ложись.

Куросаки смотрит исподлобья, видимо, прикидывая, стоит ли возмущаться. А я просто жду. В конце концов, всему есть пределы — моему терпению тоже. 

Хорошо, что Куросаки это понимает. Он молча опускается на колени, укладывается животом мне на ноги и недовольно ерзает.

— Не дергайся.

У лоскута на брюках ровные, чуть разлохмаченные края, как будто ткань рванули с нечеловеческой силой. Впрочем, зашивать будет легко. Я продеваю нитку в иголку, укладываю обрывок по месту разрыва и разглаживаю его по заднице, прикидывая, с чего начинать. Куросаки подо мной снова ерзает.

— Если ты снимешь штаны, я закончу намного быстрее, — говорю я резонно.

Куросаки что-то бурчит, уткнувшись в скрещенные руки, и я пожимаю плечами. Не хочет — как хочет.

— Может, хотя бы расстегнешь?

Куросаки лежит, не двигаясь. Похоже, на этом сеанс швейного мастерства закончится — брюки довольно узкие, и я просто не смогу подсунуть руку, чтобы придерживать ткань с изнанки. Но потом он приподнимается и одной рукой дергает за пуговицы на ширинке.

— Я постараюсь быстро.

— Спасибо.

— Пока не за что, Куросаки.

Ухватываю его за пояс, оттягиваю ткань и просовываю в штаны ладонь. Насчет «пришить к заднице» я, конечно, слукавил. Плавки у Куросаки плотные и узкие, пришлось бы постараться, чтобы подцепить их иглой.

Я начинаю сшивать края, работая мелкими стежками. Шов, конечно, будет заметен, но только если приглядываться. К сожалению, приходится внимательно следить, чтобы ткань не перетягивалась — поэтому я постоянно разглаживаю ее. Под пальцами — абсолютно твердые мышцы.

— Куросаки, не пробовал массаж? — роняю я. — Полезно для мышц. И не сжимайся так, это тебя не спасет, если я захочу воткнуть в тебя иглу.

— Да пошел ты.

Но все же расслабляется, ягодицы под пальцами становятся мягкими.

Душно, я протираю запотевшие очки. Из сорока минут перемены прошло десять, а готова только треть работы. Похоже, сидеть мне без обеда.

Куросаки продолжает ерзать, и я легонько шлепаю его:

— Лежи тихо.

Он дергается, и мне в бедро упирается что-то твердое. Пока не мешает, но через пять минут начинает раздражать.

— Не мог бы ты вытащить из кармана свой телефон?

Куросаки оборачивается, а я наклоняюсь, чтобы перекусить нитку.

— Быстрее… — он закашливается, а я недоуменно смотрю на его покрасневший затылок. — Быстрее давай, — хрипло заканчивает он.

— Телефон, — напоминаю я. 

Куросаки молчит, и я просовываю руку ему в карман.

В следующую секунду я понимаю две вещи. Первое: это не телефон. Второе: Куросаки сейчас сбежит.

Я едва успеваю прижать его к коленям, налегая всем телом, иголка впивается в палец, и я вскрикиваю — от злости, конечно! 

— Лежи спокойно, болван, я скоро закончу.

Куросаки продолжает дергаться, и я заламываю ему руку за спину до тех пор, пока он не начинает царапать ногами пол.

— Успокойся, я сказал.

Я встряхиваю челкой, вытираю лоб. Пальцы немного дрожат, и очень жарко. Сущая ерунда: кто-то вроде друга лежит у меня на коленях, у этого кого-то стоит, этому кому-то нужна девушка. Именно так. И мне, кстати, тоже. Давно пора найти кого-нибудь. Вчера, например, со мной заговорила девчонка из параллельного. Господи, как же ее звали? Мияко? Мидори? Мисако? Реакции собственного организма иногда ставят в тупик. Например, как сейчас.

Не думать о возбуждении. Это просто физиология. Обычная реакция на стандартный раздражитель. Я себя почти убедил, я молодец.

Куросаки дышит тяжело, я работаю иглой так быстро, как могу. Нитка снова заканчивается, и я опять наклоняюсь, чтобы перекусить ее. В нос бьет запах кожи, пота и предэякулянта, и я смаргиваю, успокаивая дыхание.

Чтоб тебе провалиться, Куросаки!

Осталось совсем немного, и я в последний раз разглаживаю ткань — ни морщинки, можно собой гордиться. Особенно, если вспомнить, в каких экстремальных условиях приходится работать.

— Ты там закончил? — в голосе Куросаки тоска, стыд и смирение. 

Я выпрямляюсь, затягивая последний узел, провожу по шву изнутри пальцем, чувствую тыльной стороной ладони твердые мышцы ягодиц.

Куросаки дергается, и на этот раз я его отпускаю. Он вскакивает весь красный, рыжие на удивление быстро краснеют, и пытается застегнуть брюки. Впрочем, я сомневаюсь, что прямо сейчас ему это удастся — с таким-то, гм, агрегатом. Я вижу, как у него дрожат пальцы, когда он пытается справиться с пуговицей.

Поднимаюсь с пола, хватаю Куросаки за локоть и разворачиваю лицом к стене. Тогда брызги меня не заденут. А вовсе не потому, что мне приятно вжиматься в его ягодицы.

Куросаки замирает, а я кладу ладонь на его член, стягиваю влажные от смазки трусы — господи, кто такие носит, они же все сдавливают — и обхватываю твердый ствол.

Мне не приходится ничего делать — только сжимать пальцы на скользкой головке. Куросаки двигает бедрами, трется о мой кулак, а я трусь о его задницу.

Когда плоть в ладони начинает пульсировать, я сжимаю ее сильнее, впечатываю Куросаки в стену и кончаю от ощущения горячей жидкости между пальцами.

Я стою, уткнувшись Куросаки в затылок, в брюках мокро, сперма остывает и неприятно стягивает кожу. Но злиться на этого идиота абсолютно не получается.

Вынимаю из кармана платок, вытираюсь и протягиваю его Куросаки. Тот неловко промокает пах и скручивает ткань в руках.

— Оставь себе, — говорю я.

Мы наклоняемся одновременно, едва не столкнувшись лбами. 

— Что еще? — шиплю я раздраженно.

— Я помогу.

Боже упаси мешать Куросаки оказывать помощь. Я просто отхожу в сторону и приваливаюсь к стене.

Он собирает рассыпавшиеся катушки, складывает футляр с иглами в коробку и поднимает с пола куртку.

Потом неловко застегивает ширинку, смотрит, как будто хочет что-то сказать.

— Куросаки, — я чувствую только усталость, — сделай одолжение, проваливай.

Он замирает на мгновение, а потом убегает. Рыжий болван.

Я не знаю, что, черт возьми, это было. И я не собираюсь об этом думать ни единой секунды. Бессмысленная и нерациональная трата времени. В конце концов, это не самая большая глупость, в которую он меня втянул.

 

Когда я подхожу к дому, из-за угла выворачивает высокая фигура. На голове капюшон — надеюсь, Куросаки не думает, я его не узнаю? Я останавливаюсь возле ворот.

Он смотрит спокойно и прямо — мне заранее не нравится этот взгляд. Я хорошо представляю, что он означает. Так Куросаки смотрел, когда предлагал сражаться спиной к спине. Так выглядел, когда собирался спасать Кучики. Так торопился попасть в Уэко-Мундо. Всегда завидовал его умению принимать решения и идти напролом.

— Я хочу поговорить.

Поправляю очки, подбирая ответ поязвительнее, но Куросаки продолжает: 

— Сегодня… — Он с досадой взъерошивает себе челку. — Короче, давай повторим.

Я молчу, глядя на его кулаки в карманах, на хмуро сведенные брови и плотно сжатые губы. 

Сегодня днем я считал, что вляпался? Идиот.

Вляпаться по-настоящему — это кивнуть, молча распахнуть перед Куросаки ворота и ничуть не жалеть об этом.


End file.
